


Can't Help Falling

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: All Boys School, M/M, One Piece - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is sent to an all boys school for the next few years. He shares a room with Zoro and they become the best of friends. But. What will happen when a little game changes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling

"Dad I don't wanna go!" Sanji cried. 

Zeff huffed tugging on Sanji's coat. Sanji had been caught four times sneaking into the girls locker room and Zeff had the last straw. He enrolled Sanji into an all boys school. An Academy where all that were on campus was boys. Except the older women teachers. 

"Look you will be here until you shape up. I told you that if you snuck into the girls locker room again I'd send you here." 

Zeff tugged on Sanji's ear, making Sanji whine and be more angered. A man came up to them breaking up there fight. 

"Welcome to Merrys School for boys." The man said. 

He and Zeff chatted while Sanji was about to puff out steam through his ears. Zeff and the man talked over about how long Sanji was going to stay with them. A full 5 years. Since Sanji was starting in the eighth grade. The man took Sanji's bags and he walked them through the school. Going over the rules, but Sanji wasn't paying attention anyway. But his ears picked up to a certain rule. 

"We have strictly forbidden any boy, to be with another boy. If they are caught they are kicked out immediately. We don't tolerate any of that nature it's unnatural." The man said. 

For some reason that lit a small fire in Sanji. He believed anyone can love. That's what he was gown up to believing. They stopped to a door that said Roronoa on it. 

"This is where you will be staying with another boy. Your last name will be up here as well." He said opening the door. 

Inside was two beds on opposite sides of the room. One was occupied by a boy still asleep with a flight magazine on his head. 

"Zoro!" 

The boy hopped up and fell off the bed. Sanji couldn't help but laugh a little getting a hit on the back of his head.

The boy with green hair and black onyx eyes looked over the bed to them. 

"Your late for class!" 

"And?" 

"Your parents aren't paying for you to sleep all day." 

He rolled his eyes climbing back on his bed and noticed the blonde boy about his age. 

"Zoro you have a new roommate, this is Sanji Black. He just transferred here." 

Zeff nudged Sanji motioning him to go meet the strange haired boy. Sanji sighed walking up to the boy and holding out his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled, "What's up with your eyebrows." 

"Zoro!" 

He reached out and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you curly brow." 

"Moss head." 

"Erobrow." 

"Fat forehead." 

And began there blossoming friendship. Sanji took some of Zoro's classes, they were close. Best friends to be exact, they both picked on the same people. Liked a few of the same things, and were troublemakers. Zoro and Sanji fought often, they would start beating each other in class for the hell of it. 

Sanji sat behind Zoro, in English and Zoro would whisper pages to look at. Sanji would flip to it seeing pictures Zoro doodled in them from previous years. Sanji would giggle and help out his drawings then showed Zoro. He would snicker until they got caught and was told to erase it or get sent to the principals office. They never did. At the end of spring, boys had girlfriends and were getting there first kisses and first chance to touch a girl. While Sanji had not, he was less then that. He hadn't had his first kiss yet, or even been with a girl. Sanji hugged his pillow resting his head on it. 

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji started to talk very muffled and some sobbing. 

"Sanji get your head out of the pillow." Zoro said.   
Zoro sat up as Sanji's head was lifted and looked at Zoro. 

"Usopp has a girlfriend and he has been kissed already. While I am still single and I haven't been kissed yet." Sanji sobbed.

Zoro clicked his tongue, "Relationships are stupid. Girls are stupid, they are just a distraction." 

"You take that back! Girls are not a distraction!" 

"Alright prove it to me." 

Zoro shuffled under his mattress pulling out a dirty magazine and tossing it to Sanji. 

"Look at that, I'm going to talk to you and I want you to repeat everything I say." Zoro said. 

Sanji picked up the magazine and Zoro started to talk about Swords. That's all Sanji remembered. 

"Okay what I just say."

Sanji looked up, Zoro's eyes widened grabbing a tissue and pinching his nose with it. 

"Your nose is bleeding!" Zoro said. 

Sanji noticed the blood dripping down onto his pajamas. 

"Come on let's take you to the nurse." Zoro sighed. 

Sanji nodded taking the tissue from Zoro and pinching his nose. Zoro put the magazine back as Sanji climbed out of bed. Zoro lead him through the building getting lost. 

"Zoro, are you lost?" Sanji asked. 

"I have a perfect since of direction." Zoro said. 

"We walked by this painting three times." Sanji said.

"Hey boys! What are you doing out past curfew?" A teacher asked.

"We need to go to the nurse. Sanji has a bloody nose." Zoro said. 

The teacher took the tissue from Sanji's nose and it was still bleeding.

"Alright Zoro you can go back to bed." They Said.

"I can't." Zoro said. 

"Oh why not?" 

"Because, I just can't."

Zoro couldn't figure out why he couldn't leave Sanji alone with the nurse. He just felt like he couldn't leave him alone. The teacher sighed taking both the boys to the nurses office. Zoro was told to wait outside while Sanji was treated to keep the blood in his body. Zoro sighed as he looked at a painting of a man kissing a woman. While people walked around them down a street. For some reason he wanted to kiss Sanji like that. Zoro groaned and hit himself in the head. Scolding himself to not think like that. But, he couldn't help it burying his feelings down in his stomach. Sanji sat kicking his legs while the doctor stuffed Cotten up his nose. 

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked. 

"I ran into the doorframe. It was dark and I was trying to go get water. I woke up Zoro and he got lost taking me here." Sanji said. 

"Well you better be careful here young man." 

She patted his head giving him a sucker, he took it and thanked her hopping off the check up table. He pulled the wrapper off and looked at the green apple sucker. He smiled plopping the sucker in his mouth. He walked out seeing Zoro asleep in the hallway. 

"You waited for me this long silly Marimo?" Sanji smiled.

Sanji picked up Zoro and pulling him on his back. Adjusting the boy on his back Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's thighs. Zoro's arms around his neck and head resting on Sanji's shoulder. Drool trickling down onto Sanji's favorite shirt. Sanji held in his shudder as he walked down to there room. It didn't take long to get there. Sanji opened the door and threw Zoro onto his bed and shuddered At the wet spot on his shoulder. 

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." Sanji whispered pulling off his shirt and tossing it in the hamper. 

He freaked out at how wet his shoulder was. Wiping it off and pulling on another one of his shirts. Zoro let out a harsh snore making Sanji bit the stick of his sucker. He spat it out and went to bed. A few weeks before summer vacation, the academy decided to have a movie night and play games and stuff. 

"Hahah! Usopp's it! You have to find us!" Sanji laughed. 

All the boys ran around while Usopp counted to fifty. Sanji ran inside the building along with Zoro. They took up three flights of stairs and hid in a supply closet. 

"I told you to hide somewhere else stupid moss head." Sanji whispered. 

"Well it's too late now." Zoro huffed. 

"Here I come!" Usopp yelled. 

Sanji and Zoro shut up hiding in the back of the closet. 

"So, this is going to be the last time we see each other huh?" Zoro whispered. 

"Well yeah, until September. We can hang out over the summer if you want?" Sanji hushed.

He peaked out looking out the door, no one. He shut the door again. 

"They will never find us here." Sanji said slumping against the wall. 

Zoro sat on the other side, the tips of their shoes touching. 

"Never got your first kiss huh?" Zoro asked. 

"Nah, maybe I'll get lucky this summer." Sanji   
said. 

Zoro couldn't believe what he was gonna say. He rubbed the back of his neck blushing a bit. 

"What if I kissed you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji laughed, "Good joke!!" 

Zoro's heart sank and he sighed, Sanji wiped the tear out of his eye.

"Wait were you being serious?" Sanji asked. 

"Kinda." Zoro huffed. 

"Zoro? Do you like boys?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro didn't respond, he glanced at Sanji then turned back to the door. 

"That's breaking the rules, you can get thrown out." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled, "I don't believe in religion, people praising and getting disappointment. I've been on that boat, where my prayers were never answered and I waited for nothing. So it wouldn't matter to me. Besides we've broken the rules before, and we haven't gotten thrown out." 

"Alright, kiss me." 

Zoro looked to Sanji crossing his legs and leaning forward. Sanji's eyes shut and waited, Zoro crossed his legs and sat forward cupping Sanji's face. He just looked at him. What if he messed up, what if Sanji didn't like it? Then again, he wanted to kiss Sanji like the man kissed the woman in the painting. Zoro built up enough confidence and kissed Sanji. His kiss was hard and sloppy while Sanji's was soft and sweet. Inside both of them they both felt a spark both snapping open there eyes and pulled back. 

"Whoa." They both said. 

And that was the start of something new. Sanji clipped closed his suitcase, he looked up to Zoro on his bed. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you." Sanji said. 

"Yeah, me too." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled grabbing his suitcase and walking up to Zoro. He kissed his cheek and walked back to the door. 

"Have a good summer, Zoro Roronoa." Sanji smiled. 

And with that, Sanji was already walking down the hall. Zoro smiled to himself and held his cheek. 

"See you in the fall Sanji Black." Zoro said. 

During the summer Sanji was working in his dad's restaurant. While Zoro was training with his father. Zoro got his ear pierced three times and sent the fourth earring to Sanji. Sanji sent a letter every week with some pictures of food he made. And one was with Sanji holding his new cat her name was Tout Bleu. Zoro carried that picture with him everywhere. As Sanji pierced his ear wearing the golden earring. They weren't in love, no no, it was more of they liked each other and both felt the same way. But Sanji had a basket full of tossed away love letters as did Zoro. But Zoro's was more chicken scratch and sloppy getting right to the point. While Sanji's was neat and had harsh words Zoro wouldn't understand. Both sat and sighed what they were going to do. Summer ended and those boys became men. Sanji was taller by 3 or 4 inches, he was still thin. His hair getting just a tad darker and his eyes some how had gotten bluer. Sanji pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked into the academy. His eyes scanning for a green haired man. Zoro pulled up to the school and groaned. His father glared at him with his sharp yellow eyes. Zoro said bye and got out of the car, pulling out his suitcase and rolling it on the path to the doors. Up ahead he noticed a blob of blonde, Zoro smiled picking up his suitcase and sneaking up on the blonde. He yelled boo scaring the boy that wasn't Sanji. Zoro apologized while Sanji laughed from inside he building. But his smile faded as they stood in front of each other. All Zoro was now is muscle. They came nose to nose. 

"Look at you, your all big." Sanji said. 

"And your still thin as ever." Zoro smirked. 

"Tsk, what sport you gonna try out. I bet I could kick your sorry ass at it." 

"Sanji! Language!" A teacher spoke. 

He covered his mouth, embarrassed he looked at the younger boys looking at him and they snickered. Zoro wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on let's go see where our room is." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded, Zoro took Sanji's bag and they went upstairs to the secondary classes rooms. This time Zoro and Sanji had to share a room with two other boys. Usopp Hartman, and Tony Chopper. Zoro and Sanji came to there last names written on wood and pinned to the door. Along with Hartman and Chopper. Sanji opened the door and there was a boy hanging off one of the bunk beds listening to Usopp's lies about how he saved the academy. The boy with curly brown hair turned and looked to Sanji and Zoro. He had sharp blue eyes with a wide smile jumping off the bed and skipping up to them. 

"H-Hi, my name is Tony Chopper. But you can call me Tony." He said. 

Sanji smiled, "I'm Sanji, and this is Zoro. It's nice to meet you" 

Sanji patted the boys head passing by and tossing his stuff up on the top bunk. 

"Hey! Why do you get the top bunk?!" Zoro   
huffed. 

"Cus, I'm smaller then you." Sanji said climbing up. 

Zoro couldn't help but stare at Sanji's ass climbing up the stairs. And so began fall. Every morning Zoro couldn't put the tie on his uniform on and Sanji always had to help him. Not that he minded, just to feel the soft gentle touch of Sanji was what he needed. Sanji and Zoro were two years older then chopper and Usopp. Apparently the school was running out of room in the school and had to have two upper class and two underclass in a room now. Sanji was in culinary class and Zoro was just laying in the room. He wanted to tell Sanji that he liked him. The door opened, Zoro turned to Usopp walking in. 

"Zoro?! Aren't you supposed to be in class?!" Usopp asked. 

"Aren't you?" Zoro asked.

"Touché." 

Zoro sat up as Usopp put his stuff on his bed. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" Zoro asked.

"Sure, anything." Usopp said.

"How do you tell someone you like them?" 

Usopp's face brightened as he sat on his bed. 

"I didn't know you had an eye on someone. What are they like. What do you like about them?"

Zoro sighed, "You can keep a secret right? You vow on your life you must not speak a word to anyone or I'll cut your head off and I will burry you and no one will know your gone." 

Usopp gulped holding his throat and nodded. Zoro went on explaining out he felt for Sanji and he listened without interrupting. While outside the door Sanji stood listening. Zoro was talking about a man, but Sanji missed his own name slip Zoro's lips. His heart sunk looking down at the box of Onigiri. Tony walked up to Sanji and tugged on his coat. 

"Sanji why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"Ah, just. Here give this to Zoro to me. I have to go outside for a bit." Sanji said handing Tony the box. 

He nodded and watched as Sanji walked down the hall and down the stairs. Tony went into the bedroom where Zoro stopped and saw Tony.

"Zoro, Sanji wanted me to give you these. He was just standing there by the door. You didn't say anything mean about him did you?!" Tony huffed. 

Zoro chuckled taking the box, "No, I was talking about something else." 

"Zoro loves Sanji." Usopp cooed. 

Zoro tossed a pen missing Usopp's head by a hair.   
"That's just a warning shot." Zoro said.

"Awe Zoro why didn't you tell me? Wait isn't that against the rules?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, but Zoro and Sanji have broken almost all the rules twice." Usopp said. 

"Just another one under our belt." Zoro chuckled. 

He opened the box and saw the origiri. 

"Did Sanji make these?" Zoro asked. 

Tony shrugged, "He just told me to give them to you." 

"Where did he go?" 

"Outside for a walk." 

Zoro set the box down and dashed out the door.

"HE WENT THE OTHER WAY!" Tony cried. 

Zoro dashed down the other way. 

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Zoro's gonna tell Sanji he loves him." Usopp said, "Just like the next chapter in my story!" 

Sanji walked along a path down by the lake kicking a rock softly. 

"I wonder who's his boyfriend." Sanji sighed. 

A hand grabbed his wrist turning him around, he turned to Zoro sweaty and out of breath. 

"Sanji- I." Zoro panted. 

"I understand, I thought we had something last summer but. I can see you found someone else." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed, "No, I didn't. I really like you. I really do. That summer helped me realize what I am.   
And I like it, I like you."

Sanji smiled, "I like you too." 

And began there restless relationship. Starting with leaving class early to meet in the boys bathroom locking the doors to have there own make out session on the sinks. And sometimes at night Sanji would crawl into Zoro's bed and snuggle with him because he's cold. Not that Zoro minded, it became an everyday thing. Until one night Sanji was gone. Zoro sat up as the sky rumbled and cracked. He noticed Sanji wasn't in his bed, he got up and checked Sanji's bed. He wasn't in his own bed. 

"Sanji?!" Zoro whispered. 

The sky cracked and lit up the whole sky. Zoro walked over to Usopp's bed shaking him awake. He finally woke up and groaned seeing Zoro.

"Have you seen Sanji?" Zoro asked. 

"Last time I checked he was with you." Usopp said.

"He's not here, he's not in my bed he's not in his own." Zoro said. 

Usopp sat up, "Maybe he's in the bathroom?" 

"Sanji wouldn't take this long." 

Usopp got up and stretched, the sky was lit up and roared. 

"Man that storm is loud." Usopp said. 

"Tell me about it, it woke me up." Zoro said. 

"Wait, do you think Sanji's scared of storms? since this is the first time you woken up without him and it happens to be when a storm is happening?"   
Zoro thought, maybe he was right. 

"We'll help me find him at least." Zoro said. 

Usopp nodded as they snuck out of there room. Usopp checked upstairs in all the closets while Zoro got lost downstairs. As the sky cracked again there was a soft whimper. Zoro stopped at the door hearing soft sobs from the inside. He slowly opened the door and Sanji looked up at him with tears in his eyes and hands over his ears. Lightening brightened up the hallway, Sanji's eyes shut and tighting cringing at the light and trembling at the loud crackle of thunder. Zoro couldn't help but watch as Sanji was so weak and terrified to a storm. Why didn't Sanji tell him? What was he so afraid of. Usopp turned down the hall seeing Zoro stare into the closet. He ran down standing next to Zoro. Both seeing Sanji weak and helpless against a little storm. Zoro sighed picking up Sanji and putting him on his back. 

"Go ahead and close all the blinds in our room." Zoro said. 

Usopp nodded and ran up to there room. Sanji buried his head on Zoro's back. Sobbing onto his neck, Zoro followed a bit behind Usopp but then getting lost. Sanji couldn't help him, Zoro didn't want him to open his eyes. 

"Don't leave me alone." Sanji whimpered.

"Don't worry i won't." Zoro said. 

And was his adventure finding the room. It took about ten minutes before Zoro found their room and the room was completely dark. 

"Sanji, you can open your eyes now." Zoro said. 

Sanji opened one eye seeing the dark room.

"We closed the blinds so you wouldn't see the storm." 

"I also have something you can borrow." Usopp said. 

He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out some headphones and a round technology thing. 

"It's a CD player. I made it myself. It plays music and will drown out the thunder." Usopp said. 

Zoro let down Sanji as he put the headphones on Sanji's ears and played the songs. Sanji sniffled listening to the music he said thank you while he trembled holding the headphones around his ears. 

"Thanks Usopp, I owe you one." Zoro said. 

He smiled, "Anytime, I'm going to bed now." 

And he did crawling into bed and falling asleep. Zoro took Sanji into his bed holding him close. Sanji buried himself in Zoro's shirt. While Zoro wrapped his arms around him stroking his head. 

"From now on, you'll never be alone during a storm." Zoro said. 

Sanji was asleep before he could hear Zoro's love. Zoro after a while fell asleep. Winter was just around the corner and the academy was going on a field trip to get Christmas presents for there dorm mates. They all got one hundred dollars to spend at the mall for them or there dorm mates. The kids were all deserted and Sanji and Zoro walked together. Sanji's eyes kept flicking to woman to woman. Seeing there beauty made him feel whole again. 

"Sanji are you even listening?!" Zoro huffed. 

Sanji turned to Zoro, he frowned. 

"Don't bother me while I am looking at the ladies." Sanji said. 

Zoros brow twitched, he grabbed Sanji pulling him in between to shops and pinned him to the wall. Sanji's eyes wide watching as Zoro's face was scrunched with annoyance. 

"Look here love cook, your mine. And no one will care for you like I will. They won't listen to you get pissed about how your food isn't coming out right. They won't get in trouble with you. They won't love you like I do." Zoro stopped himself slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Sanji's cheeks became a soft pink he smiled softly. Zoro backed up avoiding eye contact. 

"Zoro? What was that last part? I didn't hear that." 

Zoro groaned walking out of the ally way, Sanji grabbed his wrist. Bringing him back into the ally way. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and kissed him. Zoro kissed back wrapping his arms around Sanji's back. They pulled back and Sanji smiled. 

"I love you too." Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled kissing his forehead. 

"Come on we have to go get Tony and Usopp a gift." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed as they pulled back and out of the ally way. There pinkies locked together as they looked through the store. They eventually found a book of medical treatment and a little toy set of Doctor supplies. Then found a sling shot for Usopp and some little trinkets.

"Now, I have to go get your present. You have to get mine. I want you to meet me here. If you get lost I will mark it on your map." 

Sanji pulled a map from his pocket and circled the spot on the map. 

"Meet me here." 

Sanji kissed his cheek and walked off. Zoro went back and walked by a little trinket store. He picked up a plastic black ring and bought it. He bought one for himself around the same size. He smiled putting the ring in his pocket and looked back at the map. He walked around for a while before someone told him his map was upside down and he was actually walking in the right direction. He sat on the bench and decided to take a nap. While across the store Sanji looked at his watch and sighed he was later then he wanted to be. He stuffed the bottle of sake in one of the bags for the others. And went to meet Zoro. He got up and walked down the halls to find Zoro chatting with a little girl. Sanji hid close by watching them. The little girl giggled licking her lolly pop. Rocking on her heels before leaning in and whispering something in Zoro's ear. He chuckled and sat back as the girl skipped off and Zoro turned to Sanji. 

"You can come out now." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled coming out and walking over to Zoro. He sat down and Zoro wrapped his arm around the back of the bench. 

"So what did she say?" Sanji asked. 

"That I'm a lucky guy." Zoro said. 

Sanji giggled, as Christmas came and Usopp and Tony loved there gifts. Sanji gave Zoro his Sake and Zoro gave Sanji a box of cigarettes. Usopp and Zoro snuck out that night pushing a boat into the lake. 

"Now go get Sanji." Zoro said. 

Usopp nodded knowing the plan. He snuck back into the building, Zoro stuffed a blanket into the boat and grabbed some ores. 

"Zoro?! Are you okay?!" Sanji asked. 

Zoro hushed him, Sanji panted as he noticed the boat. 

"Wait? I thought you were hurt. Usopp said that you fell into the lake." 

"Sanji I'm fine, just get into the boat." Zoro said.   
Sanji did as told getting into the boat. Zoro pushed it off and climbed in pulling the blanket out and wrapping a blanket around Sanji's shoulders. 

"Why are we out here." Sanji whispered. 

"Shush." Zoro hushed. 

He rowed into the middle of the lake and looked up into the sky. 

"Look." He said. 

Sanji turned to the sky seeing the sky beaded with white sparkles and a soft blue moon. The blue in the moon faded into different shades of blue. Sanji smiled wrapping the blanket around him tighter. Zoro glanced over to Sanji his fixed on the moon. The blues in the moon reflected in Sanji's, changing the color of blue in his eyes. Sanji was beautiful. The wind blew having his blonde locks flow a bit. 

"Zoro?!" Sanji said. 

Zoro jumped being snapped out of Sanji's trance.   
"Why are you staring at me?" Sanji asked turning to him. 

"The way you looked at the moon was. Can I ask you something?" 

"I asked first." 

"I love you, you know how much I love you?" 

Sanji blushed wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Zoro's cold hand brushed Sanji's warm cheek. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Zoro asked.   
Sanji shook his head, "No I don't." 

Zoro smiled taking his hand and slipping the plastic ring around his finger. It was too big for Sanji's finger. 

"It's not what you think, yet. But it is a reminder that I love you and I always will." Zoro said. "It's kinda big, but it's just to keep the spot on your finger until I get you a better one." 

Sanji smiled, "Thank you." 

He hugged Zoro looking at the big ring on his finger. 

"I love you too." Sanji said. 

Sanji pulled back and kissed Zoro, they fell back onto the boat. They would of taken it farther but it was too cold for Sanji to handle. 

"Hey! Who's out there?!" A teacher called. 

Sanji sat up pressing Zoro down on the boat. 

"Sorry! I was just watching the moon." Sanji called. 

"Mr. Black! You are out of your room after curfew!" 

"Yes sir." 

"I will allow it this once! Since there was an all blue moon tonight." 

"Thank you sir." 

And the teacher went inside the building. 

"Come on shitty moss. We better get inside." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed and rowed them both a shore. He held out his hand and Sanji took it helping him onto the shore. They interlocked fingers and snuck back into the school. 

"Tomorrow during third period. We will be alone, and we can finally have our first time." Sanji whispered. 

Zoro smirked, "Don't be late." 

They passed down a hallway where someone was listening. He turned watching the two boys hand and hand walk off. 

"Black and Roronoa? Would of never guessed. Would be a shame if a little bird flew into the headmasters office." 

And with that, the man with brass knuckles and soft pink hair turned walking down the hall. The next morning, third period bell rang and Sanji snapped his book shut and packed his things. He scolded himself from missing culinary to be with the green haired man. But, Sanji looked at his ring. I guess it was worth it. Sanji headed up in the dorms to their room. Sanji's shoulder hit a boy about a grade or two higher then him in the shoulder. They both stopped and turned. The man with soft pink hair and brass knuckles smirked. 

"Oh, Mr. Black. Nice ranks on the Academy school cooking program." He said. 

"And? What's it to you?" 

He grabbed Sanji by his collar and lifted him off the floor. 

"Listen here! I am not getting beat by some low life pervert who thinks he can take my place in the culinary program." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

The boys stopped and watched the two cooks fight. Sanji was dropped and the boy with brass knuckles tried to hit Sanji. All Sanji did was dodge, flipping over him or skidding between his legs. The boy was getting pissed and running out of energy. Sanji could go all day, fights with Zoro helped with that. Sanji clicked his tongue looking at the clock. He jumped up stepping on his head and climbing on the stairs. 

"Sorry, places to go people to see." Sanji said.

Sanji was already gone going upstairs. The boy was fuming stomping down the hall to the headmasters office. Sanji opened the door to find a stripping Zoro. 

"Your late." Zoro said turning to him. 

Sanji loosened his tie, "Yeah some kid thought they were better then me." 

Sanji shut the door and latched himself to Zoro. Kissing and removing clothing, Sanji was pinned to Zoro's bed as his hands trailed up Sanji's pale skin. Sanji hummed latching his hands in Zoro's hair. Zoro learned something about Sanji that day. Zoro pulled back looking at Sanji half naked under him with a lustful smile on his face. 

"Your too loud. Shut up." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji put a finger to his lips and smiled. Zoro couldn't help but smile back at his contagious smile. He leaned back in kissing Sanji's neck and collar. While down the hall, the headmaster was very curious about what Richard Ironfist said about Zoro and Sanji. The headmaster stopped outside their door. Zoro hushed a moaning Sanji. With rage the headmaster opened the door. And it was a sight to see, both boys naked and Zoro mounted on top of Sanji. Both there eyes locked on the headmaster. 

Ten minutes later the boys sat in the office looking down as he scolded them. Sanji and Zoro exchanged looks from one another and then back to their feet. An hour went by and the headmaster told them to pack their things and leave. And so they did. Sanji lit himself a cigarette and Zoro downed his bottle of Sake. Sanji was the first to pack and finish. He took his name off the door and stood outside and waited for Zoro. 

"Well well well, little miss bottom. How does it feel to be humiliated by the whole school?" Richard chuckled. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Hello Dick." 

"My name is Richard!" 

"Dick."

"Knock it off!" Zoro huffed. 

He took his name off the door and put it under his arm. 

"Too bad a little bird told the headmaster about your little fuck fest." 

"Little bird?" Zoro and Sanji asked. 

"Ha! How does it feel now to be kicked off the list Sanji Black?" 

Sanji's eyes widened, "You son of a bitch! I'm moving to fucking France now! All because of a stupid grudge?!" 

Richard laughed walking down the hall. 

"Your what?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't have the heart to look Zoro in the eye. 

"I'm moving to France, but I will visit often. And it will only be a year or two. No big deal."  
Sanji lied, Zoro sighed.

"Well I'm going to be homeschooled. But, I have a reminder that after our schools and trips and stuff. We will be together again." 

Sanji smiled taking Zoro's hand, both rings clinking together. 

"Wait for me downstairs I forgot something." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded giving a quick kiss to Zoro's cheek and going downstairs. A black car pulled up having the boys scatter and hide. A few screamed and ran inside, Sanji still stood looking at the car. 

"Sanji run! It's Mihawk!" A boy cried. 

He had no clue who that was, well until he stepped out of the car. Mihawk was a man dressed in darks, his coat buttoned expected the last one. Hair slick back and a frown that matched the one and only Zoro's. He stepped lively up to the inside of the school, he walked down the hall but stopped and turned to Sanji. 

"A fine man you are, for you are my sons partner in crime?" Mihawk asked. 

"Dad!" Zoro huffed. 

Zoro stomped down the stairs, and stopped in front of his father. Mihawk's golden liquid eyes beamed to his son. 

"Roronoa. I'm very disappointed in you." 

Zoro and Sanji looked to each other then back to his father. 

"Eggplant!" Zeff called. 

Sanji turned to the furious old man, he grabbed Sanji by the ear and started scolding him. After blowing off steam Zeff sighed and let Zoro and Sanji say goodbye. With long hugs and gentle kisses. They said not goodbye, but see you later. Zoro and Sanji wore those rings around there necks everyday. Sanji was sent to France, and learned French and became a French cook. Zoro was home schooled and was sent into a police academy. Both of them changed. Sanji was coming home at age 19. He was determined to see Zoro again. He was no longer a minor and could do whatever the hell he wanted. Sanji grabbed his bag and left the plane he was so jet lagged. He rolled his bag with him into the building. 

"I hate planes." Sanji sighed. 

He looked around for his dad to be there, but he must be at the front of the building. Zoro sighed leaning against a wall looking for a blonde haired man. He spotted a few but they weren't him. Zoro clicked his tongue maybe the idiot was lost. 

"Zoro?" 

Zoro smiled turning to the owner of that voice. It was Sanji alright, he smiled back. 

"Remember how I said I would replace how much I loved you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, Zoro took his hand and placed a golden ring with a silver band around it. After all this time, he still wanted to be with Sanji. And Sanji wanted to be with him.


End file.
